


Pig Problems

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Force-Feeding, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sort of dubious consent, like a whole ass head, they eat a cooked pig head, this started as a joke but it wasnt funny so now its mostly serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Kuro just wants to fuck (with) Arthur.
Relationships: England/ 2p Japan
Kudos: 11





	Pig Problems

As a loop of generic Mexican music boomed through the restaurant and fake candles flickered, Kuro could only think about one thing: Arthur. Those dazzling eyes squinting in disgust. Those perfect lips twisted into a grimace. Those thick eyebrows furrowed like two agitated caterpillars. His eyes were fixed on his meal: a whole, cooked pig’s head with a side of pickled cabbage.   
“You expect me to eat this?” Arthur asked.  
“You’re always drooling over those food shows. I figured you’d like to eat the same meal Guy Fieri loved,” Kuro replied.   
“Not everything on TV is real, you know.”  
“C’mon, Fieri wouldn’t lie.” Despite his words, Kuro couldn’t help but feel queasy as he stared into the pig’s glassy eyes. He was known for his love of all things morbid, but this was a bit different. Not wanting to look like a hypocrite, he tore off the ear and took a bite. It crunched like a tortilla chip. “It’s pretty good.”  
Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Your face says otherwise.”  
“No, seriously. Here,” Kuro said as he held the half-eaten ear to Arthur’s mouth. Arthur hesitated for a moment before taking a nibble. He swallowed and sighed.  
“Alright, it’s kind of good. But it still looks disturbing,” he admitted.  
“See, I knew you’d like it,” Kuro said with a smirk.  
“Oh, hush up. I’m not going to eat any more of it.” Arthur crossed his arms and looked away.  
“Hey, this thing is expensive. I’m not just gonna let it go to waste.”  
“I’m sure you can finish it on your own.”  
Kuro pouted. “That’s no fun.” He leaned over and pushed the ear up against Arthur’s cheek. “I know you like it.”  
Arthur’s face flushed red. “Fine.” He bit the ear and ate it as quickly as possible. “Are you satisfied now?”  
Kuro shook his head. “Nah. I’m not gonna be satisfied until you finish this whole thing.”  
“That’s absurd. Aren’t we supposed to share this?”   
“Yeah, but you’re acting like a spoiled pig, so you’re gonna have to eat like one.”  
Arthur blushed and looked down. “Wouldn’t that be cannibalism?”  
“Shut up and eat, piggy.” Kuro grabbed a forkful of meat and shoved it between Arthur’s lips. Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise. Right after he swallowed it, Kuro forced in another chunk. And another. And another.  
“What the bloody hell has gotten into you?” Arthur managed to say between bites.  
“Shut up and eat the pig head.” Kuro ripped off the other ear and pushed it into Arthur’s mouth. This went on until all the meat had been stripped from the poor pig.  
“Ugh… I can’t believe you actually made me eat it all,” Arthur groaned.  
“You let it happen. I knew you were a pig.” Arthur’s cheeks went red. He was about to protest, but the waiter interrupted them with the check. Kuro put down a wad of cash and stood up. “Well, that was great.”  
“You barely even ate anything,” Arthur countered as he headed for the car. Kuro followed closely behind. The parking lot was nearly empty. The darkness of night was broken only by the restaurant's glowing sign and the occasional passing car. There were only three other parked cars, all on the opposite side of the lot, and it was too close to closing for any more to come in. It was almost eerily quiet and alone for such a public space.   
“Yeah, but seeing your cute little face all stuffed with meat was great,” Kuro said.  
“Oh, shut up.” Arthur reached for the handle of the car door, but he stopped when Kuro suddenly pressed him up against the vehicle. Despite being a good bit shorter than Arthur, he pinned him down with ease. “What are you-?” Arthur felt his partner’s lips press hungrily against his own. His lips parted, and their tongues met. Arthur prayed that no unsuspecting customers would see them. There were only a few customers still dining when they left, but still. He pulled away from Kuro, his face flushed red.  
“Tastes pretty good,” Kuro said quietly.  
“Oh, shut up,” Arthur muttered. “What if someone saw?”  
Kuro kissed him again, though a bit more aggressively this time. Arthur tried to push him away, but Kuro pinned his hand to the car. “I know you want it, you greedy little pig,” Kuro whispered before going in for another kiss. Arthur’s knees felt weak. He’d never admit it, but he loved being treated like this. He adored being treated as subhuman, being manhandled with little regard for his feelings. If he really wanted to, he could get Kuro to back off. One swift knee to the nuts and he’d be free, but he just couldn’t bring himself to spoil such a delightfully degrading moment.   
Kuro backed off just long enough for Arthur to whisper, “You know me too well.”   
Kuro smirked. “Yup. You’re so predictable, it’s almost boring.” He blew warm air onto his partner’s neck and nibbled his earlobe. Arthur opened his mouth to let out a moan, only to be silenced by Kuro’s fingers pressing against his tongue. He closed his mouth around them and sucked. He swirled his tongue around Kuro’s digits, coating them in a layer of spit and pulling them deeper into his throat. Kuro pulled them out slowly. “Slow down, buddy. I knew you were hungry, but you really shouldn’t eat my fingers.” He stepped back and pushed Arthur down onto his knees. The brit winced as his shins hit the gravel. That was gonna leave a bruise. “I’ll give something much, much better to suck on.” Kuro unzipped his fly and took out his half-chub.   
Arthur’s eyes darted around, searching for any sign of potential witnesses. Right on cue, a drunken man stumbled out of the restaurant, holding onto his wife. Arthur held his breath as they made their way to their car. It only took them a minute to start up the car and drive off, but it felt like an eternity. Arthur swore that the man made eye-contact with him as he got on the road.   
“This is a bad idea,” Arthur whispered. “What if someone sees?”  
“Shut up,” Kuro snarled as he shoved his dick into Arthur’s mouth. “Who cares if someone sees? Actually, it’d be kinda hot to have someone watching while you suck me off. I bet you’d love it, you attention whore.”  
Arthur felt his partner’s dick swelling in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked. “Keep your eyes on me,” Kuro ordered. Arthur rolled his eyes but complied. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his partner’s now fully erect dick. The taste and smell were both rancid enough to make him gag. Not only was Kuro as edgy as a middle school boy, but he also had the same hygiene habits. Still, he didn’t want to pull away. A firm hand grabbed him by the hair. Before he could react, Kuro started brutally face-fucking him. He couldn’t help but choke as his uvula got absolutely abused. Those pale, twinkish hips were surprisingly strong. Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked deep into his partner’s eyes, silently pleading with him. Kuro rolled his eyes. “C’mon, don’t act like you aren’t loving this.”   
Arthur couldn’t stand it anymore. He put his hands down his pants and massaged his crotch. He was already so close, and so was his partner. Kuro abruptly stopped thrusting. He pulled out slowly, savoring every curve of Arthur’s mouth.   
“Don’t rush to the end,” he said. He smacked Arthur’s face with his spit-coated dick. “Get up and turn around.” Arthur complied. He didn’t flinch as Kuro yanked his pants down and pressed him up against the car.   
“What are you doing? You know we don’t have any lube, ri-” he cut himself off with a moan as Kuro’s dick slid inside him.  
“Your asshole’s so loose that we don’t need any, you slut,” Kuro growled into his ear. He was sort of right. It still hurt a bit, but between the spit and his prior experience, Arthur was fine. Without warning, Kuro started thrusting without a shred of mercy. He breathed heavily against his partner’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.   
“You assho-” Arthur was promptly shut up by Kuro’s hands wrapping around his neck. His sharp nails dug into the brit. He didn’t break the skin, but the possibility of puncture wounds in such a vital area sent Arthur to the brink of orgasm. He felt the thrusts speed up, making a mess of his insides, and he couldn’t contain himself anymore. A deep, bellowing moan escaped him. His cum shot out onto the car, contrasting wonderfully with the black paint.   
Kuro came shortly after. He pulled out and trailed his hands down to Arthur’s hips. “Look at you. Pants down in a parking lot with an ass full of cum. I’m tempted to leave you here,” he said. It was an empty threat, of course, but the idea was entertaining. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around to give Kuro a kiss. Just as their lips locked, they got caught in the harsh beam of a flashlight. A traumatized busboy stared at them, not sure what to do.  
“H-hey, what are you two doing?” the minimum wage employee said shakily. Arthur broke away and rushed into the car, too hurried to pull his pants up. Kuro parkoured across the hood of the car and slipped into the driver’s seat. He grabbed his keys, started the car, and zipped up his fly as they peeled out of the parking lot.   
“I knew we’d get caught,” Arthur grumbled as he adjusted his clothes and buckled his seatbelt.   
“Relax, we got away just fine. Besides, I didn’t want to go back anyways. The soda was totally flat.”  
“I suppose.” Arthur sighed and looked out the window. “You’re going to have to wash the car when we get home.”  
“Nah. It’s a symbol of our love. You like all that mushy shit, right?”  
“Fuck off.”


End file.
